


My Rhade; My Tyr

by jmtorres



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nietzschean relationship logic, Present Tense, canonical AU, memefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits of two Nietzscheans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rhade; My Tyr

**My Rhade**

Seduced Dylan because Admiral Stark ordered him to.

Let Dylan think it was his idea.

Did not expect to fall in love with Dylan.

Does not admit that he loves Dylan, even to himself.

Thought about asking Dylan to be his children's godfather, but decided he didn't want the rugrats getting ideas about the normals.

Was prepared to like Sarah, but responds poorly to being glared at for six continuous hours of formal dinner.

Dislikes basketball, although of course he can play.

Prefers contact sports, such as hand-to-hand sparring.

Allowed Dylan to pin him to the floor nearly as often as he pins Dylan to the floor.

Writes villanelles.

Would show them to his wives. But not to Dylan.

Also occasionally composed dirty marching songs to raise the troops' morale.

Asked Andromeda not to tell Dylan who wrote the ditty everyone was humming about "The Captain's Underpants."

Ended up leaving privacy mode off whenever Dylan visited, for an entire month, in payment.

Wishes he could do something to make things right with Andromeda, after his betrayal, and not only because it would be more convenient not to have to threaten erasure to get her to comply.

Noticed when she started calling him Captain.

Didn't say anything to her about it.

Honestly thought his people would rule the Commonwealth better than the Vedrans.

Regrets his part in the Nietzschean rebellion, especially the betraying-Dylan part and the part where the rebellion utterly failed, but still thinks the Vedrans were power-greedy, secretive, and made use of brainwashing chemicals to enforce their rule.

Suspects the same things are true of Trance. Especially after the gold one showed up.

Carries the title "Angel of Death" like a lead weight in his chest.

Would never willingly cede said title to Dylan, despite various rearrangements of the space-time continuum, because he knows Dylan would shrug off the weight, not really feel it.

Never loved Beka the way he loved Dylan, even the false, harsh, cold Dylan Harper somehow cooked up.

Really misses being able to cheat at go without holo-Dylan and his perfect memory calling him on it.

Asked Beka to bear his children.

Convinced her to stay with him after she refused.

For a while, anyway.

Thought he might not have to kill Tyr after all, when he was being kind to Harper.

Feels _incredibly_ guilty about Harper's magog.

Actually kind of likes Perseids.

Drank Harper under the table to prove that even magog in your gut, filtering out the alcohol, are no match for a Nietzschean constitution.

Was unable to walk back to his quarters afterwards.

Was unable to walk in a straight line for more than two steps afterwards.

Took Harper up on the offer to share the bed.

_Is_ capable of an erection even when completely soused.

Likes both Beka and Harper better than Dylan, as bedmates. They're easier to get his arms around.

Does not snuggle, cuddle, or spoon.

Prefers to think of it as maintaining his claim.

Would have asked Harper to be his children's godfather, if Beka would have agreed to have the children.

Is alive, one more temporal rearrangement down the line.

Still does not trust Trance, Vedrans, or Tyr.

 

**My Tyr**

Doesn't give two beans about ruling the Nietzschean people.

Is posing as the genetic reincarnation of Drago Museveni to distract his enemies from his son.

Finds Dylan's assessment that Tyr will do what's best for Tyr to be overly simplistic.

Was not expecting to father the genetic reincarnation of Drago Museveni. At least, not on the first try.

Expects to be caught, eventually.

Expects to survive it.

Expects to go down in the history books for his deception.

Is rather pleased by that thought.

Wonders if future generations will fight over his bones.

Misses the weight of his bone blades on his arms, the way he missed the weight of his hair when he was shorn for slavery.

Considered choosing "Samson" rather than "Anasazi" for his name, but only had hair to the bottom of his ears at that point.

Finds poetry in the curves of knives, nubile women, and warships.

Does not write it.

Does not gladly suffer fools.

Is not often glad in Dylan's presence.

Has not bonded with the new crew.

Does not intend to.

Avoids using given names to discourage close relationships.

Realized that could backfire when Harper flashed him a grin over the nickname "Professor."

Doesn't actually mind having a close relationship with Harper, except when there are women present.

Would kill for Harper.

Would kill for Beka, Dylan, Andromeda, and Trance as well. Has done.

Would kill innocents probably only for Harper.

Doesn't expect Harper to ever realize or cash in on this willingness.

Realizes Harper is perfectly capable of killing for himself.

Suspects Harper would probably balk at killing innocents, though.

Remembers his younger full-sister Dido the most clearly of all his dead relatives.

Tries not to think of her often.

Is sometimes reminded of her when he looks at Andromeda.

Tells himself there is no real resemblance, as Andromeda has straighter hair and sharper cheekbones.

Calls Andromeda "My lady," even though she is a sterile android, because he respects her skill as a warrior.

Is amused by the fact that she does not mind being used as a shield.

Wishes she were taller.

Respects Trance as a warrior more now than when she was purple.

Is relieved that she doesn't say "Hee-haw!" anymore.

Does not feel particularly more threatened by her now than when she was purple, as he recognized the manipulative nature of her precognition early on.

Thinks Dylan is foolish in the extreme to take any advice Trance offers without demanding explanation far more often than he does.

Thinks Beka and Trance are a cute couple.

Occasionally masturbates to a fantasy about Beka fisting Trance.

Usually masturbates to Wagner.

Engages privacy mode to do so.

Probably uses privacy mode more than anyone else on the ship.

_Not_ all for masturbation.

Plays with his chest when he masturbates--not just his nipples; he likes to trace the shapes of his muscles too.

Is very proud of his body.

Is somewhat vain.

Feels he has a right to be.

Believes in sex, power, and legacy.

Does not believe in love, god, or death.

Feels he is, in this manner, a very classical Nietzschean.

Is probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/282399.html


End file.
